<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Quite a Happily Ever After But They're Getting There by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780891">It's Not Quite a Happily Ever After But They're Getting There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny’s birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Hebert &amp; Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant, Danny Hebert &amp; Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Danny Hebert/Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Quite a Happily Ever After But They're Getting There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Danny’s birthday, and he’s happy.</p><p>Taylor and Colin are finally talking again, and have replaced the stilted, awkward silences and avoidance of each other by furious whispered conversations whose subject matter Danny never manages to get a hold of. They don’t seem angry, though, or guilty and sad, and they've started making mosaics together again, so he’s going to count it as progress.</p><p>They’re not fighting, just passionate about something Danny can’t make out.</p><p>The sessions with Miss Cantrell are really helping Taylor deal with the aftermath of Bakuda’s bombing.</p><p>Speaking of Bakuda, they have the house back, with minimal damage. They had to replace the floor and furnitures, but besides that, the worst there was was a few objects falling and breaking, and the insurance covered most of the costs.</p><p>It’s Danny’s birthday, and later, Kurt and Lacey will come by to celebrate. But for now, it’s just family.</p><p>Just Danny, Taylor and Colin.</p><p>Taylor hands him their gift, the mosaic he pretends he didn’t know they made, and he tears the wrapping apart. </p><p>(He’s curious what it looks like.)</p><p>It’s a blue butterfly on a background of golden gears.</p><p>(It’s very pretty, and when he tells them so, both of them look tentatively proud.)</p><p>“Is there a particular reason for the design ?” Danny asks, and Taylor and Colin exchange a look.</p><p>Taylor nods slightly, and Colin takes a deep breathe.</p><p>“Danny, we have something to tell you,” he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thus concludes Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit! I hope you enjoyed this story!<br/>I am working on a Playlist for this story, which I will post as soon as it is done, but as far as chapters and omakes are concerned, that's it.</p><p>A big thank you for everyone who left a comment or a kudos, and an even bigger one for Gerbilfriend, who helped me form the original idea and helped me every time I got stuck. That story wouldn't exist without you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>